Friends: Next Generation
by Loveheart326
Summary: this is a story of how Children of our favorite characters follow steps of their parents and bring us even more laughter.


"Hey guys what's up?" Emma asked as she placed her purse beside her and sat on a good old couch in Central Perk that her Mom, Dad, aunts and uncles used to sit on, but now it wasn't them who were sitting there, it was their children instead, twins Erica and Jack Bing, silly brother and sister Mike Jr and Sophie Buffay-Hannigan and charming Drake Tribbiani. "Oh, Emms what would you do if you found out that your parents were always fighting and they were always like 'Oh I love you' and then 'I hate you' 'I can't believe we were together' and then one romantic scene happened, y'know when a guy comes to stop a girl from leaving and getting on the plane and stuff like that?" Sophie asked and everyone looked at her because they weren't talking about that. "Umm...I guess it would be cool...but I don't know." Emma replied shruging. There was a little pause but Erica broke the silence " So anway we were talking about visiting my mom's and your mom's and my dad's old apartment. "Oh yeah I remember that place" Emma said smiling nostalgically. She lived there first year of her life but she still remembers how warm and welcoming it was. "Well since uncle Joey lives across the apartman maybe he has keys for it" Erica continued " and maybe we could look around and maybe even buy the apartmant and live in it again!" Erica said happilly. "Or should I try acting in comedies instead?" Drake asked himself while Erica and Emma talked. "or maybe drama? Or musicals? UGH" Drake groaned. " Drake, what's wrong honey?" Erica asked. "I just don't know what kind of acting is best for me" Drake said showing a paper with generes of movies on it, they were all crossed out. "Well your dad was an actor why don't you just ask him?" Jack pointed out . "Oh yeah, thanks man" Drake tapped Jack's shoulder and went to his dad's apatrment.

~At Joey's Apartment~

There was a knock on the door, "Comin'!" Joey said and opened the door "Drake!" Joey said with his goofy smile. "Dad I live here, why are you always excited to see me?" Drake asked with a small laugh. "I don' know" Joey said "so ya need somethin'?" "Yes, dad please help me!" Drake begged. "ok,ok tell your daddy what's wrong" Joey said and set in his couch named Marita. "I don't know what kind of acting is best for me" Drake said showing his dad a paper with generes of movies on it. "wow, wow, wow you can't just choose one genere of a movie, it's like...for Ross there's only one woman-" "he got merried and divorced 3 times" Drake said confused "That's my point" Joey said pointing a finger at his son " so anyway, you gotta experiment, and not just with generes of movies" Joey said winking. "Thanks dad!" Drake said happily as he walked out of the apartment.

~At Monica's House~

"MOM. I'm home" Erica called as she entered the house "Oh, sweety thank god you're here. Help me clean the upstairs" Monica shouted from the kitchen. Erica turned to Emma " how can I not be mentally scared? My mom AND Jack are-" Emma cut her off by giggling "What?" Erica said with a little laugh "How can you NOT be mentally scared?" Emma bursted out laughing " Y-You are like your dad" Emma said trough laughter. "What do you mea-oh" Erica realized what Emma was talking about "I don't sound like him!" Erica said defending herself. "Oh can you NOT sound like him" Emma said teasingly. "ok that is so not true-" Emma laughed and pointed a finger at her obviously annoyed friend. "That is so not-that is so not- oh, forget it!" Erica said lifting her hands up in defeat. Emma giggled some more "Hey, Ery when are you gonna ask her?" Emma said remembering their talk that they had about moving in Monica's old apartment. "Oh, well...I thought...maybe...when something that will never happen happens" Erica said smilling with hope that her friend won't begin to beg her. "Oh, pleeeeeease" Emma begged. "Emma look I want to, but I can't just now." Erica said sighning. Emma sighed, but then remembered "OK, OK ummm..." Emma began, Erica looked at her with a questioning face "Ok you said if something that will never happen happens right?" Emma said with a smirk "Yeah" Erica said unsure what her tall friend was going with that. "I'm gonna kiss you" Emma said giggling. "What? Emma NO!" Erica said backing way "Oh, come on. I want to be in aunties apartment" Emma said laughing and coming closer to Erica. "Well yeah, me too, but NO" Erica said and began to run around the room so Emma wouldn't catch her. "Emma stop please" Erica said running and not looking where she was going as she turned her head to make sure she won't bump into anything "Gotcha'!" Emma said catching Erica and not letting go. "Emma let me go" Erica said as she tried to break free from Emmas grip, but the taller girl was stronger and holding her tighter everytime she tried to break free. They were only inches away "Emma please I don't want to kiss you!" Erica whined. "Well you said yourself that something that will never happen must happen so you tell your mom about the apartment" Emma said, she was a stubborn girl, it's not a suprise tho, since Ross and Rachel were both pretty stubborn. "Fine, I'll ask her! Just don't kiss me!" Erica said as Emma smiled proudly on herself and let go of her. "Go on" Emma said smiling widly. Erica groaned as she went into the kitchen "Um mom?" Erica said as Monica looked at her and smiled "Yes sweety?" Monica asked all excited "Well remember that old apartment you, aunt Rachel and dad used to live in? Well we were thinking of maybe buying the apartment and live in it..." Erica said not sure how her mother would react. "Oh, well you ARE growing up so." Monica said becoming nervous "Sure". Chandler came home "Sure what?" Chandler asked intrested in what was going on. " Erica was just telling me something that I would actually kinda like" Monica said smilling at Erica. "Well what is it honey? I'm sure if your mother likes it I'll like it too" Chandler said with a soft smile. " Well Jack, Emma and I were thinking about buying your old apartment" Erica said smilling with hope her dad won't freak out. Chandler's eyes widend "What-how gua gua ga I sa mi wha-what wh-why? I-I me-mean it would be cool, bu-but. Why would you move, I mean aren't you happy here" Chandler said in his funny nervous tone. "No, dad of course we're happy here, but don't you think that sometimes like baby birds have to leave their nest, don't you think me and Jack should leave this house? We will still see you everyday I promise!" Erica said trying to calm her dad down, let's just say that it didn't work. "Bu-But what's wrong with this nest?" Chandler said looking over to Monica and then back to Erica few times, nerveously. Erica laughed "nothing dad, nothing. I'm just saying I REALLY want to live in that apartment." Chandler looked at the ground and smiled "Y'know what? Yeah I think it would be good for you two to live in that apartment, I mean you would get to see what our lives were like when we were your age" Chandler said. Erica hugged her parents "Thank you so much".she turned to Emma "Yes" Erica said and Emma jumped in the air out of happiness. Jack came home, Erica and Emma quickly ran to him " Jack we're buying the apartment" Emma said happily. "Really?" Jack asked excited "Yes, sweety. You are" Monica said smilling. "Oh my God" Jack said excited "I can't believe it" He said as he hugged both Emma and Erica at the same time

~TO BE CONTINUED~


End file.
